


Provide

by PhoenixGalaxy



Series: Regan Week 2018 [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bottom Rick Grimes, Consensual Somnophilia, D/s relationship, Day 2: Kinky, Dom Negan (Walking Dead), Dom/sub Play, Loose daddy kink, M/M, Minor role reversal, Pansexual Negan (Walking Dead), Sub Rick Grimes, Top Negan (Walking Dead), Transgender Rick Grimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGalaxy/pseuds/PhoenixGalaxy
Summary: This was Rick's favorite way to wake up with Negan.





	Provide

Mornings like this one were Rick’s favorite way to wake up. Rick had a sluggish start as the cool morning breeze drifted in his room and covered his body in goosebumps. His figures his covers slipped off him when he was sleeping until he tried to pull them up from the floor and found his arms tied to the bed, he could only move his hands six inches above his head. He slowly blinked his eyes open as his attempts to curl in on himself for warmth failed. Rick groaned as he found his lover rope tied his ankles together and rested Rick’s knees on his shoulders. Rick grasped the rope and lifted himself up onto the memory foam pillows on their bed to look down at his lover. His hazel eyes clouded over, his pupils blown wide with lust.

Rick gave a small smile at the dark look on Negan’s face, pretending he could hide just how much this was affecting him. Negan loved to eat his pussy, his tongue slipped in so deep he made Rick cry out. 

“Oh, fuck,” Rick sighed as his head fell back and he relaxed into the pleasure. Negan chuckled and pulled away.  
“I know baby boy, daddy’s got a big fucking tongue. I gotta get you ready for me, sweetheart.”  
Negan’s lips wrapped tight around his dick to suck deeply, sending shockwaves of pleasure through Rick’s stomach. He could feel Negan’s saliva sliding down to his ass and he trembled at the feeling. Negan’s groans vibrate through his entire body.  
Rick strained at the ropes as waves of heat rushed down his lower belly. He wanted his fingers in Negan’s hair to fuck his mouth but he could barely even budge his legs with Negan’s large hands holding him down to his chest. Negan pulled off his cock with a loud pop.  
“Goddamn baby boy, I cannot get over how good you taste,” he said, moaning as he pressed wet kisses on Rick’s cock, “how’s your already leaking so much for me babydoll?” Rick wouldn’t gratify him with an answer, his thighs shaking were a tell-tale sign enough. Negan growled against Rick’s lips, the sensation making Rick’s body quake. Negan rubbed his fingers against Rick’s hole, massaged Rick’s dick with his free hand, and rested his chin on his thigh.  
“Baby, I want you to come for me. Come on baby. I know you can come for your daddy. Yeah there’s my good boy, come on Rick. Provide for me, like you promised. You do remember what you promised me, don’t you, Rick?” Negan said, holding Rick’s gaze as the younger man breathed heavily beneath him. Rick nodded, feeling his orgasm building, his muscles growing taunt. 

“Say ‘yes, daddy,’” Negan demanded and Rick nodded as he stumbled over the words.

“Ye-yes, daddy,” Rick said, his voice trembling as he felt wave after wave of orgasm crashing through his lower stomach. Negan chuckled and returned to suck Rick’s cock, the sensation sent him into overdrive. Rick began thrashing around as he felt a second orgasm rapidly approaching, or was it the first but still going? He honestly couldn’t fucking tell it just felt so good he clutched his eyes shut and shouted Negan’s name.

“There’s my good fucking boy, Rick. You did so good for me, baby,” he said slapping his palms down on the back of Rick’s thighs. Rick cursed at the sensation, his dick giving a twitch of interest. Negan rose from his position on the floor and shifted them around until Rick’s ankles rested over Negan’s shoulder. Rick already looked fucked out, resigned to the ropes holding him down and a dazed look on his face as the orgasms washed over him. Negan leaned down to suck on Rick’s nipples. He slid his hands up from Rick’s waist to his chest and caressed the undersides of Rick’s pectorals. Negan lifted away to kiss Rick’s plush lips.

“You are mine forever, you fucking hear me Rick? These nipples are mine, this pretty dick and pussy are mine too.” Negan said as he teased Rick’s pussy with the head of his dick, lubing the fingers on his free hand and moving them down to Rick’s ass. “Ohh Rick, don’t forget your ass is mine, and shit that pretty fucking mouth of yours, guess what, that’s mine too,” Negan said as he removed the restraints on Rick’s arms. Rick wrapped his arms around Negan’s shoulders and pulled him into another kiss to untie his ankles while Negan rested his hands on Rick’s thighs.

Rick flipped them over until he sat snuggly on Negan’s lap and Negan’s hands grabbed his ass to help him steady. Rick ground his dick down against Negan’s, making him bite his lip to hold back any noises. Rick grasped Negan’s wrists in his hands and brought them between their chests. 

“Oh no, daddy. Don’t go being all quiet now. Keep telling me how I’m all yours,” Rick said as he swiftly and sloppily tied Negan’s wrists together, distracting the taller man by rubbing their dicks together. Rick took Negan’s dick in his hand to steady it while he sank down slowly on him and held the rope taunt against his thigh. Once he was fully seated, Rick growled as he leaned down to stare at the softened look in those ravenous eyes and grasped Negan’s neck. Rick’s head fell back unintentionally as the pleasure and girth got the better of him. He squeezed on Negan’s pulse points to secure his position on top. He let go once Negan relinquished his last bit of control and shoved three of his fingers in Negan’s mouth.

“Didn’t you hear me, daddy? Keep being sweet to me,” Rick demanded as his walls clenched and dragged up his dick. Negan groans around Rick’s fingers at the slick pull and wet sounds coming from Rick’s pussy. Rick pulled his fingers from Negan’s sucking mouth and shoved his hand behind them to play with his ass. Negan rested his sweaty forehead on Rick’s shoulder, clenching his eyes shut to hold back from busting his nut while Rick squeezed tight around him. 

“Guess what Rick?” he said before lifting up to kiss Rick’s swollen lips. “I’m all yours too,” he said against Rick’s lip. A small smile spread on Rick’s lips that turned into a loud groan as Negan thrust up, deep inside Rick’s pussy. Distracted, Rick loosened his hold on the rope to hug Negan closer to him and in return, Negan discarded the rope in favor of flipping Rick back onto his back. 

Negan braced his knees and feet on the bed and pushed Rick’s legs closer to his chest so he could pound down hard and deep inside of Rick’s pussy. The orgasm that follows approached so rapidly neither were prepared for Rick’s come to squirt all over the both of them and the sheets beneath, soiling the bed. Negan didn’t stop until Rick’s face was red and his pretty blue eyes flooded with overwhelmed tears. He pulled out and jacked his dick over Rick’s ass and thighs for him to lick up once he’s done. Negan looked up from his handiwork and found Rick snoring in the pillows once more. A sly smirk graced his face as he shook his head. A good dicking and Rick is out for the count, Negan will definitely join him soon but until then, a quick clean up was in order.


End file.
